


Gabay sa Pagpasa ng Fic

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Huling Deadline, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Hello aming mga Paraluman!Nalalapit na ang Final Deadline ng ating pagtitipon. Nasasabik na ba kayong ibahagi ang inyong istorya?Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan. Basahin ang post na ito para sa tamang paraan!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Gabay sa Pagpasa ng Fic

Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan,

### Kung ikaw ay may AO3 account, maaaring diretso na sa aming collection.

  1. Mag log in gamit ang iyong account.
  2. Piliin ang **Post**, tapos ang **New Work.**
  3. Punan ng mabuti ang mga kahon at puwang ng AO3. Kung hindi sigurado sa mga ilalagay at pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.
  4. **IMPORTANTE**: sa **_Post to Collections / Challenges_** na kahon, **KAILANGANG** ilagay ang Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang (BaekYeolParalumanFest2019). I-type lamang ang **Paraluman** at lalabas na ang buong pangalan sa _drop down menu_. Tandaan na kapag hindi ito nagawa, hindi makakasama sa collection ang iyong fic.
  5. Idikit sa kahon ng _Work Text_ ang iyong fic. Maaari mong i-preview ang iyong fic upang makita kung ano ang magiging itsura nito kapag na i-post na.
  6. Piliin ang _Post_.

### Kung ikaw ay walang AO3 account, maaaring ipadala sa amin ang iyong fic.

  1. Subject: [HULING DEADLINE] <username> BY(prompt number)
  2. I-paste ang mga sumusunod sa katawan ng email. 
    * Author: username AT link kung saan namin i-c-credit ang iyong fic
    * Rating: **mamili ng isa** kung 
      * Not Rated
      * General Audience
      * Teen and Up
      * Mature
      * Explicit
    * Warnings: **mamili ng isa** kung 
      * Choose Not To Use Warnings
      * Graphic Depictions Of Violence
      * Major Character Death
      * No Warnings Apply
      * Rape/Non-Con
      * Underage
    * Category: mamili ng isa kung 
      * F/F
      * F/M
      * Gen
      * M/M
      * Multi
      * Other
    * Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, <maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang pairing kung meron>
    * Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, <maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang karakter kung meron>
    * Additional Tags:
    * Title ng iyong fic:
    * Summary:
    * Notes: <kung meron>
  3. I-attach ang iyong fic bilang .docx o .txt . Maaari mo ring isend ito bilang isang google document.
  4. Isend sa [baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com](mailto:baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com)

##### ✺ Kung kailangan ng palugit, i-email lang po kami.

##### ✭ Kung kailangan nang mag-drop, 'WAG PO :( 'de joke lang po, i-email niyo lang din po kami.

##### ☁ Kung hindi sigurado sa ilalagay o pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung may mga katanungan, huwag pong i-comment dito. Maaari lamang na kami'y i-email o i-DM saTwitter. Salamat po! ♡
> 
> ~Paraluman Mods~


End file.
